


Revenge (One-shot +18)

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Omegaverse, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: La venganza es muy buena, mas cuando Capitán Hydra la aplica.Nadie se mete con su Omega.+18One-Shot (Stony-Omegaverse)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	Revenge (One-shot +18)

Una cabellera rubia se distinguía entre todas las demás en aquel sucio y desagradable lugar, sus secuaces lo seguían por detrás dejándole pasar no eran más de cuatro hombres corpulentos que desde lejos se notaba que eran Alfas quienes cuidaban de sus espaldas, después de todo el Capitán Hydra necesitaba mas que sus propios ojos para ver el peligro al que se enfrentaba y menos cuando su plan de apoderarse completamente del mundo estaba por hacerse realidad pero antes debía de solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes.

Una mujer desde lejos le hizo una señal con la mano indicándole una de las mesas que se encontraban algo apartadas en una esquina cerca del bar.

El junto a sus hombres se acercaron y cada uno tomo posición, mientras que uno de sus secuaces iba por un trago para su jefe.

El lugar apestaba a alcohol a las malditas feromonas de los Alfas quienes veían con una sonrisa estúpida en sus rostros como los Omegas quienes se encontraban sobre el escenario daban su espectáculo exclusivamente para ellos dejando liberado su hedor, volviendo mas loco a los Alfas quienes aullaban y babeaban como perros en celo. Steve tan solo los veía asqueado sintiendo como aquellos "intentos de alfa" se humillaban de tal forma tan desagradable frente a sus ojos.

—Me repugnan. —Murmuro entre dientes viendo como uno de los Alfas casi había intentado saltar sobre uno de los Omega. —

—No todos tienen tu autocontrol. —Comento Bucky quien le acerco una copa de Whisky la cual no dudo en tomar. —

El rubio tambaleo los dedos sobre la mesa entre inquieto y aburrido ninguno de esos insípidos Omegas tenia lo que el buscaba allí. Esos hermosos ojos marrones y una cabellera castaña aun no hacían su aparición lo cual lo inquietaba y tan solo lograba que su mal humor fuera en aumento. Con un movimiento de mano llamo a una joven omega rubia quien se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los clientes, pero al verlo corrió hacia el sabiendo a la perfección que no era buena idea hacerlo esperar.

—¿Dónde está él? —Pregunto viendo como los ojos marrones de la omega le observaban tratando de fingir que no le tenía miedo. —

—El...no se ha sentido bien esta semana. —Respondió viendo como el rostro del rubio el cual parecía impenetrable, aparecía signos de preocupación en su mirada para luego tornarse neutro nuevamente. —Dentro de un rato vendrá para dar su show.

—Ya puedes retirarte. —Dijo el rubio sintiendo como la rubia desprendía un hedor a cítricos para nada agradable. —Dije que te fueras.

La rubia tan solo le ignoro para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas refregando su cuerpo el cual tan solo estaba cubierto por una minúscula ropa interior.

—¿Qué tiene el tan interesante? —Pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz a la vez que se frotaba contra tu entrepierna. —Yo soy mucho mejor. —Murmuro contra su oreja tomando una de sus manos y dando una chupada en uno de sus dedos. —

Steve gruño para luego tomarla del rostro con fuerza dejando sus dedos marcados en sus pómulos.

—¡NO ME INTERESAS! —Gruño viéndole fijamente a los ojos, notando como la Omega temblaba sobre sus piernas. —Tu olor solo me provocan ganas de vomitar, chicos ya saben que hacer con ella. —Dos de sus hombres se acercaron, sacándola arrastra de sus piernas. —Diviértanse.

La rubia intento luchar, pero era imposible escapar cuando tus captores eran alfas del Capitán Hydra, tan solo podía ver como el rubio sonreía tétricamente viendo como era arrastrada hacia una de las habitaciones.

—¡MIERDA! —Exclamo quitándose el saco el cual había quedado impregnado el olor de la Omega. —Tíralo a la basura, no quiero que sienta ese olor en mí.

—Ten. —Le alcanzo Sam un perfume que inhibía los olores de los Omega. —Esto te servirá.

El rubio lo tomo y comenzó a rociarse con el sobre su camisa.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, quemare todo este jodido lugar hasta sus cimientos. —De un trago se bebía todo el contenido de su copa. —

—Pero hasta entonces tendrás que mantener la calma. —Comento Bucky viendo como los ojos de Steve se habían tornado oscuros. —Ya encontramos la ubicación de Howard. —Steve le observo con sumo interés. —Mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos de él.

—¡NO! —Exclamo dando un golpe sobre la mesa, provocando que más que otro Alfa se asustase. —Yo iré y le hare mucho daño por todo lo que a hecho con ¡Mi Omega! —Bucky llamo a una de las camareras pidiéndole que trajeran mas bebidas, viendo como el rubio apretaba su copa ya vacía entre sus manos a punto de reventarla. —Cuando lo tenga pondré su jodida cabeza en una estaca como trofeo.

Sam podía sentir como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo de tan solo imaginarlo, sabia lo enamorado...no, mejor dicho, obsesionado que estaba con aquel Omega su jefe.

Steve bebía copa tras copa aun sabiendo a la perfección que aquello no le haría efecto alguno debido al suero de super soldado corriendo por sus venas, no podía apartar la vista del escenario sabiendo que en cualquier momento haría su aparición el omega, su Omega. De tan solo ver como aquéllos estúpidos Alfas babeaban viendo a los Omegas frente suyo le daban unas ganas enormes de ir hacia ellos y matarlos a todos, pero aún no, no podía hacer aquello, estaba a poco de descubrir donde se encontraba Howard el padre de su Omega y pagaría caro por todo el daño que le había causado a su castaño.

Por qué a pesar de que Tony era su hijo, su propio padre lo había vendido como venganza hacia el gran Capitán Hydra, sabiendo que al ser Tony su Omega le causaría mucho dolor ver como este era utilizado por varios Alfas para satisfacer sus más sucias necesidades. Sin dudas cuando lo tuviera frente a frente le haría conocer lo que era el verdadero infierno en carne viva.

Ya tenia varias cosas en mente. —Sonrió de lado mientras bebía un sorbo. —De tan solo pensar en cómo Howard se retorcería entre sus manos le causaba un intenso placer, pero no tanto como el que solo Tony sabia causar en él.

No hacia mucho tiempo que había descubierto donde Howard había mandando a su Omega, aunque este ya no era igual aquel joven el cual tiempo atrás tenia tantos planes y sueños e ilusiones por cumplir...ya casi nada quedaba de aquel inocente Omega. Y aunque no le recordase más como un simple cliente él se encargaría de demostrarle que no era como esos estúpidos Alfas que estaban allí, el seria completamente suyo y de nadie más.

Por eso desde que había dado con su paradero había pagado grandes sumas de dinero para que nadie ya le pusiese un dedo encima más que el, además de pedir el listado de las personas que habían tenido oportunidad de acariciar su suave piel, los mandaría a todos y cada uno a lo más profundo del infierno donde los gusanos no son capaces de llegar.

Aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de llevárselo de aquel asqueroso lugar e incendiarlo todo aun no podía hacerlo, no hasta tener a Howard entre sus manos, el aún tenía que creer que no sabía dónde se encontraba Tony, que aún seguía sufriendo por su desaparición.

Pero cuando llegase el momento llovería sangre del cielo.

En ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear y una música muy conocida por el comenzó a sonar. A lo lejos sobre el escenario las cortinas de color carmín se abrieron dejando pasar a un joven castaño de hermosos ojos color avellana y elegantes pestañas, luciendo ropa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. A paso lento caminaba sobre el escenario contoneando con cada paso sus caderas haciéndose desear por el público quienes aullaban tan solo con verlo. A paso lento fue acercándose hasta el tubo el cual acaricio de arriba hacia abajo con sus manos para luego comenzar con el baile.

Steve lo veía como hipnotizado cada uno de sus movimientos, desde sus piernas bronceadas que se abrían con cada movimiento a la vez que subía y bajaba por aquel tubo, podía sentir como ya algo se endurecía contra su entrepierna, teniendo que bajar su mano para acomodarse el pantalón. Desde esa distancia podía sentir el dulce olor a café con chocolate que tanto amaba, pero...había otro olor un poco más dulzón de lo habitual que no lograba interpretar, pero aun así no le desagradaba es más le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho que no podía comprender.

De la nada desde arriba de Tony comenzó a caer agua empapándolo por completo a la vez que el castaño se movía con gran destreza manteniendo los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar los gritos de aquellos Alfas que tenía en frente suyo y a muy poca distancia. El agua lo había empapado por completo, dejándose ver su cuerpo por la fina tela del traje que llevaba puesto, la tela se pegaba majestuosamente contra su piel dejándose ver lo bien que estaba formado su cuerpo más aquella parte baja de su anatomía por la cual varios Alfas gritaban más de una guarangada detallando lo que le podrían hacer. Tony tan solo siguió moviéndose tratando de ignorarlos, pero sin poder evitar sentir algo de temor cuando el ambiente se puso más pesado debido a las feromonas que estaban inundando el lugar.

Varios Alfas comenzaron a pelear entre ellos por quien sería el primero en acercarse a él, mientras que otros tan solo al ver la distracción que se había formado estaban por subirse al escenario para hacer suyo a aquel Omega. Tony rápidamente se bajó del tubo sintiendo como uno de sus ataques de pánico estaba por hacer su aparición con todas sus fuerzas trato de dar unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como le era cada vez más difícil respirar, cuando uno de los Alfa lo tomo de la muñeca con fuerza.

En ese momento Steve vio completamente todo rojo y sin medir palabra alguna corrió hacia el escenario seguido por Bucky y Sam quienes golpearon a los Alfas que se interpusieran en su camino. El rubio tomo con fuerza la mano del hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su Omega, el hombre le gruño, pero al ver los ojos oscuros del rubio bajo la mirada soltando a Tony quien se acarició la zona ya enrojecida debido al agarre brusco que había sufrido. Steve al ver las marcas de los dedos en su piel, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al hombre a la vez que le gruñía sin poder detenerse, golpeándolo hasta ver como este escupía sangre por la boca y el labio se le partía. Quería matarlo allí mismo, hacerlo trizas, que sus tripas fueran comida para sus perros ¡Nadie tocaría a su Omega y viviría para contarlo!

Podía hacer eso todo el día, si no fuera porque unos ojos marrones le observaban asustados desde el otro extremo del escenario, podía sentir el aroma del miedo en Tony quien nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Sin quererlo tuvo que dejar al hombre para calmar a su Omega, sin antes pedirle a Bucky que se lo llevasen para darle lo que se merecía a aquel intento de Alfa.

A paso lento acompaño al castaño hasta su habitación donde en la puerta dos Betas quienes protegían el lugar al verlo le abrieron la puerta dejándole pasar.

Tony avanzo en silencio hacia su armario en busca de algo seco que ponerse, comenzando a quitarse la parte de arriba de su atuendo, todo frente a unos ojos azules que le observaban fijamente sin emitir palabra alguna más que prestar atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, sabía que él estaba nervioso por lo que había sucedido y tan solo quería darle algo de espacio para que se tranquilizara. Los ojos del rubio iban desde el collar anti mordida que poseía el castaño hasta su espalda viendo cada uno de sus lunares y alguna que otra cicatriz que algún hijo de puta Alfa había dejado en el —El rubio mordió su labio con fuerza haciéndose sangrar, sin dudas cuando encontrara al malnacido que le había hecho eso lo pagaría muy pero muy caro. —

—No te esperaba hasta mañana.

La voz de Tony lo saco de su estupor, notando como su castaño ya se encontraba con una bata negra cubriendo su cuerpo.

—No podía esperar. —Respondió acercándose hacia el estirando su mano para acariciar su rostro notando como el castaño ladeaba el rostro. —¿Qué sucede?

—Me prometiste que ya no tendría que hacer esto. —Levanto la mirada viéndole fijamente a los ojos. —¿O solo fueron palabras?

—Sabes que no. —Respondió firmemente tensando la mandíbula. —Yo jamás rompo mis promesas, solo necesito tiempo...

El Omega comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro molesto, se podía sentir en su aroma, mientras que Steve tan solo le observaba esperando a que se tranquilizase, lo entendía sabia lo cansado que estaba y él también lo estaba, pero ya todo terminaría.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? ¿Un año?

—Tony...

—¿Dos? —Pregunto con sarcasmo viéndole con los brazos cruzados. —Ya han pasado dos malditos años desde esa maldita promesa y aun nada ha pasado o es...—Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos para luego verle fijamente. —De esas promesas que me han dicho todos los Alfas?

—¡No me compares con esas basuras! —Gruño entre dientes, dándole un golpe a la pared viendo como Tony daba un paso hacia atrás. —Yo no soy como ellos.

—¡Lo se! ¡Maldición, lo se! Pero que quieres que crea cuando aún sigo aquí.

Con tan solo ver como aquellos ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas, podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía de dolor. El gran capitán Hydra, quien mataba, descuartizaba o hacia sufrir de las peores formas a quienes se interponían en su camino había encontrado a su talón de Aquiles, ni la peor de las torturas podía compararse con ver a su Omega llorar.

—Yo te prometí que ningún asqueroso Alfa te pondría un dedo encima y lo cumplí. —Tomo su mano dándole un beso, viendo como Tony soltaba un suspiro tratando de calmarse. —Yo jamás rompo mis promesas y no comenzare ahora a hacerlo, menos a ti.

—Estoy cansado de esto. —Limpio una de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Yo ya no puedo esperar más...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Tony bajo la mirada a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos nervioso como un niño que a echo una travesura y no sabe cómo decirlo, sintiendo como aquellos ojos azules le observaban fijamente.

—Yo...estoy embarazado. —Dijo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para ver su reacción, sabía que no era el mejor de los momentos para una noticia como aquella ¿Quién querría tener un hijo con él? —Entiendo si te enfadas y...quieres golpearme, yo juro que tomé todos los anticonceptivos, siempre fui muy cuidado...

En ese momento y para sorpresa del castaño unos brazos lo estrecharon con fuerza contra el pecho del rubio quien sentía como su Alfa gritaba de orgullo, por fin tendrían un cachorro. Después de todo haber pinchado el preservativo la última vez que lo habían hecho había dado sus frutos, quizás sonase egoísta y lo era, pero sabía lo cuidadoso que era su Omega para no quedar en cinta y el deseaba más que nada en el mundo cachorros suyo y de nadie más.

—¿No, estas enfadado? —Pregunto el castaño levantando la cabeza para ver como Steve le miraba con una sonrisa acariciando su rostro con su mano. —

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Cuando me has dado la mejor noticia del día. —Respondió dándole un corto beso en los labios, acariciando su cintura entre sus manos. —Ya todo está por terminar. —Murmuro contra su oreja a la vez que bajaba por su cuello repartiendo varios besos en él. —Les daré todo lo que se merecen.

—No hagas promesas que no se puedan cumplir. —Soltó el castaño en un suspiro, sintiendo como las manos del rubio desataban el nudo de su bata y como esta terminaba en el suelo dejándole ver su desnudes. —

—Pide. —Tony se sonrojo sintiendo como las manos de Steve acariciaba su espalda a la vez que lo besaba lamiendo sus labios lentamente. —¿Pide, dime que es lo que quieres?

—Lo quiero todo. —Respondió viendo como el rubio le miraba con una amplia sonrisa, provocándole un escalofrió en toda su espalda. —

Él también lo quería todo y se encargaría de que su castaño también lo obtuviera, no por nada era su Omega.

—Y lo obtendrás, hare que el mundo se ponga a nuestros pies.

Dicho lo tomo del rostro besándolo con pasión, sintiendo como la lengua de su castaño se hacía paso entre sus labios, frotándose contra la suya a la vez que daban pasos lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la cama donde Steve lo deposito con sumo cuidado a la vez que se deshacía con rapidez de sus ropas quedando en iguales de condiciones, viendo como unos ojos marrones le miraban deseosos con las piernas abiertas.

Tony se removía inquieto sobre la enorme cama empapando las sabanas con los fluidos de su excitación, el rubio se le quedo observando unos segundos amaba verlo de esa manera y ser el causante de su excitación, solo él y nadie más.

Con cuidado comenzó a besar desde sus piernas repartiendo varios besos desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, dándole pequeñas mordidas en el proceso escuchando cada uno de sus suspiros provocando que su erección se hiciera mucho más notoria que antes. El castaño se removía sintiendo como la lengua de su rubio Alfa subía desde sus muslos dándole una pequeña mordida provocando que con aquel acto de su pene algo de líquido preseminal se le escapase. Steve por su parte mordía dejando varias marcas sobre sus piernas, subiendo hasta su ombligo dándole pequeños besos, acariciándolo lentamente sin que Tony se percatase de la sonrisa boba en su rostro al ver que en ese abdomen plano se encontraba su pequeño cachorro, lentamente subió hasta su pecho lambiendo cada uno de sus pezones escuchando como Tony gemía excitado frotando su miembro contra la suya haciendo fricción provocando que su miembro se pusiera más duro ante cada movimiento.

—Ya...capitán lo necesito dentro. —Murmuro con los ojos cerrados mordiendo su labio, sintiendo como la piel le ardía con cada caricia que Steve le provocaba. —Mételo.

Steve levanto la mirada viendo el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de su Omega, aquella era la mejor imagen que podrían darle en la vida, tenerlo retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos era algo que podría hacerlo todo el día.

Los dedos del rubio bajaron hasta su interior metiéndolos uno a la vez, lo cual no fue inconveniente ya que dado la lubricación natural de su Omega entraban con gran facilidad, uno luego fue dos comenzando a moverlos en su interior viendo como Tony movía sus caderas frotándose contra ellos con gran agilidad para luego ver como este comenzaba a correrse soltando una gran cantidad de semen contra su abdomen.

El rubio quien se estaba conteniendo quito sus dedos para luego abrir sus piernas y posicionarse entre ellas a la vez que se hacía dueño de sus labios siendo correspondido con fervor, escuchando como varios gemidos se escapaban de los labios de su castaño para luego comenzar a adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser, manteniendo los ojos abiertos sin apartar la vista de cada una de sus expresiones, comenzando a moverse en su interior a la vez que las manos de Tony se agarraban con fuerza de los músculos de su espalda clavando sus uñas en él. Su interior estaba caliente y muy húmedo lo podía sentir con cada una de sus penetraciones, sus bolas chocaban con fuerza contra sus nalgas dejándolas rojas, escuchándose nada más que el sonido de sus gemidos y el movimiento de sus cuerpos en aquella habitación.

Tony enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura atrapándolo por completo, provocando que Steve se moviera con más fuerza en la profundidad de su ser, sintiendo como su ano apretaba con intensidad la gruesa verga de su Alfa. El rubio en un rápido movimiento volteo a Tony quedando el acostado sobre la cama con el castaño sobre sus piernas, viendo como este le miraba sonrojado a la vez que movía sus caderas lentamente provocándole con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Pídelo. —Steve mordió sus labios, viendo como su castaño se hacía dueño de la situación. —

—Móntame. —Pidió con la voz ronca, sintiendo como Tony comenzaba a moverse más rápido dando saltitos sobre su miembro, escuchándose el sonido de sus nalgas chocando contra sus muslos. —Así...así.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Se siente bien? —Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de lado, viendo como su Alfa se removía viéndole con los ojos llenos de excitación, aquellos ojos azules tan claros que tanto amaba se habían tornado oscuros llenos de deseo por él, sintiendo como el aroma de su Alfa lo envolvían por completo impregnándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. —

—Se siente muy bien estar dentro. —Soltó en un gruñido, viendo como Tony lo montaba sosteniéndose con una de sus manos sobre su pecho moviéndose más rápido sintiendo como el ano de su Omega lo apretaba por completo. —

Steve apretó sus nalgas con fuerza dejando sus marcas en aquellos glúteos blancos escuchando como el castaño soltaba un gemido al sentir como los estrujaba, apretaba con fuerza, siempre había amado ese redondo y firme culo que su Omega se cargaba, siempre que lo veía caminar de aquella manera tan descarada cuando iba a visitarlo provocaba que su pene se endureciera en cuestión de segundos.

Con fuerza comenzó a mover su cintura tomándolo de sus caderas guiándolo, viendo como Tony cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer a la vez que una de las manos del rubio acariciaba su pecho de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo moviendo su mano de arriba abajo con fuerza, viendo como su miembro goteaba con cada movimiento. El castaño se removió con fuerza cabalgando sobre su verga sintiendo como su interior lo apretaba con fuerza para luego escuchar como el rubio soltaba un gemido y algo caliente y espeso comenzaba a llenar su interior, corriéndose a la vez en la mano de su Alfa quien lamio probándolo todo lo que había caído entre sus dedos.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre su pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración, pero no contaba con que las cosas aún no habían sido suficientes para Steve quien rápidamente lo coloco boca abajo, posicionándose desde atrás de él abrazándole por la espalda, sintiendo la pelvis del rubio contra sus nalgas y su verga aun endurecida en su interior.

—Steve...—Gimió sintiendo como el rubio besaba su espalda, cada una de las cicatrices que había allí. —

—No sabes cuánto te deseo. —Murmuro cerca de su oreja a la vez que lo empotraba contra la cama, moviéndose con fuerza entre sus glúteos. —Cuando vi a esos bastardos acercándose a ti en el escenario, quise ir allí mismo y hacerte el amor frente a todos esos hijos de perra para que vean que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así.

Tony tan solo podía sentir como su piel ardía con cada una de sus palabras y como su miembro empapaba las sabanas excitado hasta el último vello de su cuerpo, su Alfa lo deseaba tanto que podría matar a todos los presentes con tal de hacer el amor con su Omega sin que nadie le molestase.

Steve se removió con fuerza, moviéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, sin dejar de penetrarlo por ningún momento sintiendo como su ano lo recibía gustoso con cada una de las metidas que le daba, bajando una de sus manos hacia su nalga apretándola viendo como entraba y salía en todo su esplendor su enorme miembro como sus bolas chocaban contra su piel canela y escuchando como su Omega se removía entre gemidos viendo como algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro por la excitación del momento.

Con desesperación lamio desde su columna hasta su cuello provocando un escalofrió a su castaño quien se retorcía entre suspiro, para luego detenerse en aquel collar antimordida que llevaba puesto su Omega, su instinto le decía que lo mandara al diablo y lo mordiera ahora mismo, que todos supiesen que era suyo y de nadie más. Pero la razón le decía que si hacia eso Howard se enteraría y no podría localizarlo.

—Steve...hazlo. —Gimió necesitando de su marca. —

—Yo...no puedo. —Susurro dando un pequeño beso sobre el cinturón cerca de donde se encontraba su glándula Omega. —

—Entiendo...

—No, no entiendes. —Respondió al escuchar la decepción en su voz, deteniéndose por unos segundos a pesar de sentir como su pene era apretado con fuerza contra su ano. —Muero por hacerlo, quiero hacerlo más que nada en este maldito momento, pero no así.

—No entiendo.

—Cuando te saque de aquí, hare las cosas bien como debió ser desde el inicio.

El castaño asintió sintiendo como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla ladeando la cabeza para que Steve lo besase quien rápido y sin dudarlo lo hizo a la vez que retomaba el movimiento de sus caderas, penetrándolo con fuerza apretando sus nalgas sintiendo como su ano se estrechaba para luego oír como su castaño soltaba un gemido al sentir como el nudo se formaba, Steve quien al notarlo se movió despacio tratando de no causar daño a su Omega a la vez que se recostaba de lado repartiendo varios besos por su rostro notando como este soltaba un suspiro agitado.

—¿Cansado?

—Algo. —Respondió sintiendo como las manos del rubio acariciaban su vientre con cariño. —¿Tu?

El rubio sonrió de lado.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día. —Murmuro contra su oreja, dándole una mordida sintiendo como su castaño soltaba un suspiro. —¿Qué piensas que será?

—Espero que sea un Alfa como su padre. —Respondió acariciando su vientre sobre sus manos. —Porque si fuera un Omega...

—No hay nada de malo en que lo fuese, porque me tienen a mi para que los proteja. —El castaño ladeo la cabeza dándole un pequeño beso, sintiéndose aliviado ante esa respuesta. —

El nudo ya comenzaba a desinflamarse así que, con cuidado de no aplastar a su castaño, Steve se acomodó a su lado para poder verlo frente a frente, sintiendo como Tony acariciaba su rostro con ambas manos hasta algunos de sus cabellos que se encontraban pegados en su frente debido al sudor, el rubio sonrió ante sus caricias, aquella sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él y que no mostraba a nadie más.

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron escuchar, provocando que Steve frunciera el ceño ante la interrupción.

—¿¡Cuantas veces dije que no me molestaran cuando estoy aquí!? —Exclamo en un grito, abrazando a su Omega contra su pecho de manera protectora. —

Fuera quien fuese el que golpeo la puerta lo mataría al regresar.

—Soy yo Bucky, lo siento jefe. —Comento el hombre desde detrás de la puerta. —Pero ya lo tenemos y estamos esperando por usted.

Al oír aquello los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

—Bien, que todos se preparen que saldré. —Respondió escuchando los pasos de Bucky al irse. —

—Ya debes de irte.

Mas que pregunta fue una afirmación, Steve levanto el rostro de su Omega con su mano para que le viera.

—Te dije que cumplo mis promesas. —Comento a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla con su dedo pulgar. —Así que cuando regrese espero tengas preparado tus cosas porque te llevare conmigo.

El castaño le observo fijamente, tratando de ver si era alguna mentira lo que habían escuchados sus oídos, pero en sus ojos azules no encontró más que nada su reflejo en ellos.

—Te creeré.

El nudo ya había desaparecido, así que con cuidado Steve salió de él provocando que ambos soltaran un gemido a la vez que el semen espeso de su Alfa comenzaba a salir por su orificio anal. El rubio comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada de su Omega quien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, el rubio se acercó hasta él y lo tapo con una de las sabanas sabiendo lo cansado que se encontraba.

—Descansa, regresare por ustedes.

Dicho esto, y luego de arroparlo, vio como Tony soltaba un bostezo sintiendo como su Alfa plantaba un delicado beso sobre su frente antes de marcharse.

Steve miro a los dos sujetos que se encontraban cuidando la puerta.

—Cuídenlo bien o los matare.

Ambos hombres asintieron a la vez que sentían como la feroz mirada del rubio les erizaba la piel.

Ya afuera Bucky lo esperaba con el auto ya listo para regresar a la mansión, el castaño podía sentir que su jefe se encontraba de muy buen humor, no solo porque ya tenían a Howard si no por algo más, pero no quiso preguntar por qué seguro algo tenía que ver aquel Omega al que su jefe frecuentaba y si quería sobrevivir prefería no preguntar por él, sabiendo lo celoso que podía ser.

Luego de un largo trayecto donde ya se había armado en su mente los miles de torturas que tenía preparadas para aquel sujeto, ya se encontraban en la mansión, donde al entrar varios de sus secuaces le recibieron con su típico saludo militar. Steve sin inmutarse pidió que lo llevasen con él, siguiendo a Natasha una joven pelirroja quien había sido la que había dado con su paradero, por varios minutos caminaron por diferentes pasillos y pasadizos hasta llegar al último donde de su bota saco una llave y abrió la puerta, dejándose ver en su interior nada más que una sucia y apestosa habitación donde un hombre de cabellera blanca era golpeado por un sujeto quien sin miramientos le había roto la nariz.

—Bruce cariño. —Le llamo la pelirroja al moreno quien parecía consumido por el enojo. —Ven o no le dejaras nada a nuestro jefe. —Soltó con una sonrisa, viendo como Bruce volvía en si y se acercaba hacia ellos. —

El rubio le dio un golpe en el estómago, viendo como el moreno soltaba un quejido siendo sostenido por la pelirroja.

—Les dije que era mío. —Dijo entre dientes para luego verle fijamente, sabiendo el odio que le tenía aquel moreno al padre de Tony por lo que este le había hecho a su mejor amigo. —Pero lo dejare pasar, ahora lárguense que tengo muchas cosas planeadas.

Natasha se lo llevo de allí, sin antes dejarle la llave.

Howard tan solo podía oír como varios pasos se acercaban hacia él y hacían eco en aquella habitación. Steve se acercó hacia el viendo lo patético que se veía sentado en aquella silla sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

—¡Cuando mis hombres se enteren lo mataran! —El rubio soltó una carcajada a la vez que desataba la venda que cubría sus ojos. —Tu...

—¿Tus hombres? ¿Quiénes? —Pregunto con una mueca de lado a la vez apretaba su nariz provocando que soltase un grito de dolor a la vez que la sangre comenzaba a salirle por los orificios. —¿Natasha o Bruce? Porque ellos fueron quienes te entregaron a mí.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en grande, sin esperarse aquello para luego sentir como Steve lo tomaba del cabello con fuerza y lo veía fijamente a los ojos, percatándose que en ellos había desaparecido la piedad.

**—Vamos a divertirnos.**


End file.
